Return of the Demon Caller
by Black Crystal34
Summary: Dobi Village is not the place you'd expect to find a freedom loving Caller like Yemi yet she has appeared and is causing a stir, Zeek wants to capture her, the XLaws want to kill her, once again it's up to Yoh to save her! Sequal to Legend of the Caller
1. Chapter 1

This is the Sequal to my other story Shaman King: Legend of the Caller. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Second Round Second Meeting**_

_**After months of training and travelling we were finally there in Dobi Village. There had been so many group fights already and both our teams, Team Asakura and Team Len were doing really well, they'd defeated everyone they'd had so far, but there were still many Shaman to beat. I found the matches nerve racking but exciting to watch and so did Ana, Pilika, Tamara and Jun, we always used to sit in the best spots to see them win another fit but after when all the fun of the fights was over, it was always…**_

"_**Yoh hurry up you still have twenty laps to go!" screamed Ana as Yoh rushed past her for the fiftieth time.**_

"_**Oh Ana can't I stop? What if I have a match tomorrow, I'll be totally wiped out," whined Yoh.**_

"_**No slacking!" she cried making him run again. Yep Ana kept up the training programs, word from Trey was Pilika was being the same way with him and he was getting sick of eating the Chinese food Len always ordered. Jaco didn't seem to mind though, he always did try to see the funny side, even though Trey and Len did always seem to beat him for it. Ryu was having a good time though, Ana of course was making him train too but I always felt she was harder on Yoh and as for Faust, well he spent most of his time with Eliza in between the matches. Me, I was still errand boy, but Faust did often help me with the groceries.**_

_**One day we were walking back from the shops when I saw two newcomers in the square. Two hooded figures standing beside a fountain and their faces were completely covered. I'd seen them other times and I had guessed they were Shaman but no body knew which team they were or even who they were, one rumour even suggested they weren't wearing Oracle Bells meaning they weren't part of the tournament. They looked our way and then vanished.**_

"_**Faust, did you see them?" I asked nervously.**_

"_**See who Morty?" asked Faust who'd obviously not been paying attention, even though he never seemed to blink Faust didn't seem to see much either.**_

"_**Those hooded figures, they just disappeared," I replied.**_

"_**Nope," he smiled uninterested and we carried on.**_

_**Later that night I told Yoh about the figures.**_

"_**Probably just Shaman who like to keep to themselves," smiled Yoh.**_

"_**But Mysterious Shaman, you know how dangerous that could be," I worried.**_

"_**Don't worry Morty, if they're another team Ryu, Faust and I will take them," smiled Yoh.**_

"_**Do you have a match tomorrow?" I asked.**_

"_**Yep, Team Sora, according to Ana they all have Bird Spirits," replied Yoh.**_

_**The next day we all went to the stadium to watch Team Asakura win another victory. The other team were all women, one with a Raven Spirit, one with an Eagle Spirit and one with a Phoenix Spirit, as you can guess the Phoenix was the leader, in fact I don't know why they weren't called Team Phoenix. As we watched them fight I looked around the stadium and there on one of the hanging rooftops of the stadium were the two figures, they seemed very interested in the match, they were quite close but I still could not see their faces but this time they did look at me and not vanish. The match was suddenly over and Yoh and the others had won.**_

"_**Morty, are you coming to see Yoh?" asked Ana.**_

"_**Yeah, sure Ana I'll be there in a minuet," I replied but as I saw the figures walk away I followed them.**_

_**They walked off into the wood surrounding Dobi Village and although I was far enough behind so they wouldn't see me, I could still hear their conversation.**_

"_**He's here you know," said the tall one, he was obviously male.**_

"_**I know," replied the other, it was a girl with a voice like a sigh.**_

"_**Shall we reveal ourselves to him, he's seen us enough times and after that win, you know," asked the first.**_

"_**Are they talking about Yoh?" I wondered. The two removed their hoods but I could only see the backs of their heads. The male had really long blue hair and the girl had thick cape-like black hair.**_

"_**So we are going to then?" said the man, I saw the girl nod. I expected them to vanish and go find Yoh but instead,**_

"_**It's ok Morty, we know you're there," said the girl. I froze, they'd meant me, I couldn't believe it, I was scared, I didn't know if they were friendly.**_

"_**Hay I'm not here!" I cried hiding behind a tree. The two turned round to where I stood behind the tree and when I looked out I couldn't believe the faces I saw.**_

"_**Yemi! Akuma! It's only you!" I cried coming out.**_

"Surprise Morty," giggled Yemi and I ran out to hug her.

"_**I can't believe you're here!" I cried happily before thinking of the reason she'd be here, "Wait, you're not?" Yemi smiled and revealed her amulet, she was still free.**_

"_**But there are so many Shaman, why are you here?" I asked worried.**_

"_**Yemi couldn't keep hiding and wanted to see how you and your friends were doing in the Tournament so we found our way to Dobi Village to watch," explained Akuma.**_

"_**This is so great, I can't believe you're here, I've missed you Yemi," I smiled happily.**_

"_**Me too my friend, well, since you know I'm here, let's go see the others!" smiled Yemi.**_

"_**Oh you got it!" I replied leading them away.**_

_**Luckily we were all staying in the same place at the moment and so everyone could say hello again. I rushed in and at first just Yoh and Ana were there.**_

"_**Yoh! Ana! Look who I found!" I said coming in. Yemi and Akuma removed the robes fully and smiled.**_

"_**Hay, it's good to see you two again, how you been?" asked Yoh, even Ana gave a small smile.**_

"_**Could it be? I don't believe it! Miss Yemi you're back!" cried Ryu entering the room.**_

"_**Hi Ryu," smiled Yemi.**_

"_**You gotta be kidding dude!" cried Trey rushing in but it was true, "Oh my gosh you're really here!"**_

"_**It's so good to see everyone again," smiled Yemi.**_

"_**Oh this isn't everyone," smiled Yoh absentmindedly.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Akuma looking to Yemi.**_

"_**Since you left us we have accumulated a few more friends," replied Ana.**_

"_**Hay guys what's for supper I'm starved," said Jaco entering, "Wow, who's the babe?" Yemi laughed and Jaco blushed.**_

"_**I didn't even have to say a joke and she thinks I'm funny," he swooned, "hay did you here the one about…"**_

"_**Crack that joke and I'll crack your neck!" cried Trey angrily.**_

"_**Who are you?" said Akuma.**_

"_**Name's Jaco, the worlds funniest Shaman," he announced.**_

"_**Oh yeah funny to who!" shouted Trey.**_

"_**Obviously to the lovely lady over there," replied Jaco. Yemi giggled again and said,**_

"_**Hi Jaco, I'm Yemi, and this is Akuma."**_

"_**Pleased to meet you," he smiled happily.**_

"_**When you said there was a lovely lady in here, were you talking about my Eliza?" smiled Faust arriving.**_

"_**Faust! Look, those hooded people I told you about, here they are!" I called to him and he came over. Yemi looked at him and then hid under her hair as if she were frightened again, what I couldn't see was she was blushing.**_

"_**And who is this?" asked Faust taking her hand.**_

"_**Yemi," she squeaked her voice breaking.**_

"_**You have a lovely hand, when you die can I borrow it?" asked Faust and Yemi giggled coming out from under her hair again.**_

"_**You've got a really pretty face now I can see you," he smiled.**_

"_**Thank you," smiled Yemi.**_

"_**And you are?" asked Faust directing his attention to Akuma.**_

"_**My name is Akuma, and I advise you to keep your comments to yourself," he glared. Faust tilted his head to one side and then went to sit down.**_

"_**What's wrong?" whispered Yemi.**_

"_**I don't like him talking to you like that," he replied.**_

"_**He was just being nice, don't worry," she told him.**_

_**Soon we were all sitting around chatting and having a laugh, but then things got complicated.**_

"_**Sorry I'm late guys," said Len entering, then he noticed Yemi.**_

"_**You!" he gasped.**_

"_**You!" screamed Yemi leaping behind Akuma for protection. This was my fault, I'd forgotten about Len being on our side now.**_

"_**So you made it here too," glared Akuma.**_

"_**I don't see why you're here, some other Shaman claim rights to her?" asked Len.**_

"_**Why you!" growled Akuma.**_

"_**Hay! Calm down, it's alright Akuma, Len's on our side now," explained Yoh.**_

"_**You're not serious," squeaked Yemi.**_

"_**It's all right now, Len's a good guy now," he replied.**_

"_**Yemi let's get out of here," said Akuma and they vanished.**_

"_**Yemi," I sighed.**_

"_**Whoa cool trick!" exclaimed Jaco.**_

"_**Yes that certainly was," said Faust, "but why did she flip when she saw Len?"**_

"_**Humph!" huffed Len leaving.**_

"_**When Yemi was around before, Len imprisoned her," said Ana bluntly.**_

"_**I knew he was mean but come on!" exclaimed Jaco.**_

"_**Wait a minuet, I believe Ana, I remember what a little pest he used to be," said Faust sternly.**_

"_**Yeah but come on guys, that was months ago and Len's changed, we should all be able to get along right?" said Yoh optimistic.**_

"_**Yoh after everything Len did to her, I don't think Yemi and Akuma are willing to forgive just cause he's changed," replied Ana and Yoh sighed and agreed.**_

_**I ran off to find her, I was really sorry for my forgetfulness and wanted to apologise.**_

"_**Yemi! Yemi!" I called and then I heard a small call from a tree.**_

"_**I'm up here Morty," it was Yemi. She came down but seemed really wary.**_

"_**I'm really sorry Yemi, I'd forgotten about Len," I said.**_

"_**After all he did, why are you all friends with him?" she asked distressed.**_

"_**Len was like that cause of his uncle, but we beat his uncle and Len joined up with us, he's still a royal pain sometimes but he's grown a real sense of compassion now, Jun has too," I explained.**_

"_**So the Do Shi is here too? I thought I was safe to reveal myself, but now, I'll have to hide again so he doesn't try to fight me," sobbed Yemi as Akuma appeared.**_

"_**He won't, you defeated him remember, he can't challenge you again, and neither Jaco or Faust know you're a Caller, you're safe with us," I replied.**_

"_**I trust you Morty, I told you before you were different from other humans, but as for that Faust, I wouldn't trust him with anything," glared Akuma, it seemed even mentioning his name was enough to get Akuma riled up. I looked at Yemi, she didn't seem as sure as Akuma that Faust was a bad person, she even seemed saddened by Akuma's anger towards him.**_

"_**Morty, we have to go, I promise I won't leave but just for now I want to stay as far from Len as possible before I can learn to trust him as you all have," said Yemi.**_

"_**I understand, it's hard after what he did to you, don't worry, Yoh and I will always be there to help you," I replied as she vanished.**_

"_**So why did Len imprison her?" asked Jaco. Ana and Yoh looked at each other.**_

"_**Ana we can't tell them the story can we? I mean you know what she is, would it be safe for others to know?" asked Yoh.**_

"_**She's a Caller Yoh and I think she could handle Jaco, besides she's put herself in danger being here without a Shaman Master, it makes her fare game in a village full of ambitious Shaman," replied Ana, "Len imprisoned her because she's a Demon Caller Jaco."**_

"_**A what?" asked Jaco.**_

"_**Ah I thought so, I could tell when I spoke to her she's no Shaman, her demon is very protective," smiled Faust.**_

"_**D, Demon?" stuttered Jaco.**_

"_**What's the matter Jaco? You a little scared?" teased Trey.**_

"_**No!" snapped Jaco.**_

"_**Akuma is nothing to be scared of unless you anger him or threaten Yemi," explained Ryu.**_

"_**So he imprisoned her because she has a demon as her Guardian Ghost?" questioned Jaco. Ana and Yoh told them the story from before, this left Jaco a little more scared of her power and Faust even more impressed.**_

"_**I can see now why Len would want her, she certainly would be of use," he smiled.**_

"_**Faust don't you start getting any ideas dude," warned Trey.**_

"_**Of course not, I have Eliza, I don't need her," he said leaving. Len was outside with Jun, he was still rather angry she'd returned.**_

"_**I can't believe it Jun!" he shouted angrily.**_

"_**You shouldn't dwell on this, she spared your life, maybe you should make it up to her," replied Jun.**_

"_**Make it up to her! Jun she should still be mine, more than that I was defeated by a mere girl how can I let go of such a humiliation!" growled Len.**_

"_**Yoh was defeated too and he's happy to be friendly towards her," urged Jun but Len didn't want to hear himself compared to Yoh. Then Faust came out.**_

"_**What do you want?" asked Len rudely.**_

"_**I wanted to know more about that Demon Caller Yemi, you were her master for a time I hear, maybe you can tell me about her?" replied Faust.**_

"_**You going to try your luck," laughed Len.**_

"_**I might, I haven't decided, it certainly is an interesting opportunity," he replied.**_

"_**Well I can tell you first that you'll be defeated quickly. Yemi is very powerful and Akuma is extremely protective of her, their relationship is similar to you and Eliza, only Akuma isn't dead," smiled Len. Faust laughed, he could see his point.**_

"_**I defeated her by sheer numbers and by attacking Akuma first I opened her up to attack," continued Len.**_

"_**Thank you Len, please don't tell the others, I still don't know if I will challenge her, but I would rather no one knew I was interested," said Faust walking off.**_

"_**Do you think he'll stand a chance?" asked Jun.**_

"_**No, he's far to weak to defeat her," replied Len confidently.**_

_**That night I talked to Yoh some more about it, I still felt a little annoyed I could forget about something as important as Len's treatment of her.**_

"_**You're worried about Yemi aren't you," said Yoh as I sat on my bed.**_

"_**Yeah, seeing Len again must've frightened her so much," I replied.**_

"_**Hay remember she's a good actress, she could be faking it," smiled Yoh trying to cheer me up.**_

"_**I don't know Yoh. Anyway, I'm more worried about her actually being here, it's great seeing her, but it's not safe," I replied worried.**_

"_**Yemi could probably take every Shaman here," replied Yoh.**_

"_**Not Zeek, what if Zeek got hold of her secret, or the X-Laws!" I exclaimed and Yoh realised my worry.**_

"_**I see your point Morty, if the X-Laws found out about her she could become their secret weapon in the fight against Zeek, but if Zeek got hold of her, not only would she be tortured far worse than Len but this world could be lost, remember when Len took full control of her, she didn't even know you Morty," replied Yoh.**_

"_**Yemi doesn't even know about the fight with Zeek she's just here to watch, she could be so easily sucked into all this," I worried.**_

"_**I know, we have to tell her tomorrow, tell her it would be best if she leaves," said Yoh.**_

"_**Good idea," I replied and it was decided we'd go look for her as soon as the sun came up.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_**Yemi's Strange Behaviour**_

In the darkness of the night Yemi and Akuma were hiding in the woods, Yemi seemed really distracted and Akuma was not comfortable with it. She was sitting by a tree drawing pictures in the dirt with her finger dreamily; he'd never seen her like this.

"_**What's wrong Yemi?" he asked at last.**_

"_**Nothing," she sighed stopping.**_

"_**Yemi, I know you better than that, something's bothering you, is it Len?" he asked again.**_

"_**Partly, I'm trying to think whether we can trust him, I know Yoh and Trey and Ryu are good people, Morty too, if they have found a friendship with him, maybe we can too," she replied.**_

"_**I know I can't trust Len, even though he can't challenge you flames of revenge burn in his heart, he may be stronger now and could hurt you severally," replied Akuma, "but I will always protect you."**_

"_**Maybe Faust will too?" sighed Yemi.**_

"_**I don't trust him either!" snapped Akuma startling her.**_

"_**Why not!" she cried.**_

"_**I just don't, it's hard to say, something about him, I just don't like," replied Akuma.**_

"_**I like him," Yemi said quietly. Akuma turned abruptly away as if he didn't want to hear that.**_

"_**What's with you? I've never seen you act so jealous," said Yemi bravely.**_

"_**Jealous! Why do you think I'm jealous!" yelled Akuma returning to her.**_

"_**You didn't like how he spoke to me, you told Morty you don't trust him, I only had to say I liked him and you go cold! There's nothing wrong with Faust!" snapped Yemi. Akuma was startled, they had never argued like this, he loved Yemi dearly and in truth hated Faust because Yemi liked him, he couldn't deal with her thinking about him.**_

_**When morning arrived Yoh and I started out to look for them, we looked all over the village with no luck so we tried the woods, there we found Akuma alone.**_

"_**Akuma?" I said looking around for Yemi, "Where's Yemi?"**_

"_**She's disappeared, we had a big argument last night and when I awoke this morning she was gone, it's not like her, she knows how dangerous it is going off alone and I can't find her," replied Akuma worried.**_

"_**You two had a fight, but you two love each other so much," I gasped.**_

"_**That Morty, is a fact I wonder about these days, I told you before, Yemi longs for human attachment but is scared of being used like how Len used her, I've tried to fill that void with my love but now, I believe another has sparked her interest," replied Akuma getting angry again.**_

"_**We have to find her, Akuma I'm afraid there are some very strong and dangerous Shaman around here and if they find Yemi and discover her secret we could lose her," explained Yoh.**_

"_**I've tried but she's disabled our link so I can't find her life force, it's like she's really tried to ditch me," replied Akuma.**_

"_**Do not worry my friend, we will find her and this will all be cleared up as a misunderstanding, I am sure of it," said Amedamaru appearing.**_

"_**Let's hurry," said Yoh and we continued our search.**_

_**Yemi meanwhile was in the village wandering around under a robe, she was looking for something but in the heat she decided to rest by a fountain.**_

"_**This is silly, I'm running around like a schoolgirl, this is pointless, maybe I should just let Akuma find me," she sighed disheartedly.**_

"_**There you are, I've been looking for you," came Faust's voice from behind her. She took off the hood of the robe and smiled at him as he came to sit beside her.**_

"_**You were looking for me? I was looking for you," she said blushing.**_

"_**We didn't get much of a chance to talk last night, so I thought I'd come find you," he replied.**_

"_**Wow cosmic, I thought the same thing," she said.**_

"_**You're really shy aren't you, such a pretty thing and really sweet but so shy," smiled Faust and Yemi giggled.**_

"_**Thank you," she said after a while.**_

"_**So where's that demon guardian of yours?" he asked and Yemi was a little taken aback.**_

"_**You, you know, I'm a?" she stuttered.**_

"_**Yes, but do not worry, I'm not interested in challenging you, I'm just interested, in you," he smiled.**_

"_**Really," smiled Yemi happily.**_

"_**Yes of course, I can tell we're going to be great friends," he chuckled and Yemi giggled back.**_

"_**Faust, you found her!" I cried seeing them at last.**_

"_**Oh no," sighed Yemi.**_

"_**Hi everyone," waved Faust before being picked up by Akuma and thrown into the fountain.**_

"_**You get away from her!" he yelled.**_

"_**Faust! Are you ok?" cried Yemi.**_

"_**Yes, just fine," he spluttered on the water.**_

"_**Akuma what do you think you're doing!" cried Yemi.**_

"_**Yemi you had me worried sick, it's not like you to run off, especially here, what if some Shaman had challenged you, I couldn't be there to protect you and now with these really powerful Shaman around, Yemi what were you thinking?" worried Akuma.**_

"_**She was safe with me!" said Faust standing up to him.**_

"_**You shut up and stay away from Yemi!" yelled Akuma.**_

"_**What strong Shaman?" asked Yemi.**_

"_**Yemi if you stay here you'll be in grave danger. A group of Shaman called The X-Laws and an evil and powerful Shaman called Zeek are here in this village, the X-Laws ultimate goal is to destroy Zeek but if either found out about you your life would be worse than it was with Len, I beg you to leave now while you can and don't give these others even the smallest chance of discovering there's a Demon Caller around here," explained Yoh.**_

"_**No one will know, or find out about me, if we stay hidden under our robes and don't cause a stir we'll be fine," defied Yemi, she seemed like she was trying to delay going no matter the danger.**_

"_**Yemi what's with you lately, this isn't like you at all, I can't let you take this risk, I was powerless to stop the torture you suffered from Len, will you put me through those feelings again?" pleaded Akuma.**_

"_**Yoh don't you think Yemi would be safe if she stayed with us, we can protect her from both Zeek and The X-Laws," explained Faust.**_

"_**I agree, if these people are as powerful as you say I may need your help," replied Yemi.**_

"_**What do you say Yoh?" I asked.**_

"_**Ok, that's sounds like a plan," he smiled.**_

"_**But what about Len and him," Akuma glared at Faust.**_

"_**Len, Trey and Jaco are staying in another place because they're a different group, Faust is with me, don't worry, he's trustworthy," replied Yoh.**_

"_**Yemi I advise against this, we should just go, that would be safest of all," said Akuma but Yemi shook her head.**_

"_**No Akuma, Yoh I'm happy to stay with you and your friends, lead the way," she told us and that's what we did.**_

"So you think Yemi will be safe if she stays with us, and where are we going to put her? What with Tamara we have barely any room for ourselves," said Ana when we got back.

"_**See, we should just go," said Akuma again.**_

"_**Ana come on, I know this little house isn't big but Ryu, Morty and I share one room, you and Tamara share another and Faust has one of his own, there's room in all three rooms," replied Yoh.**_

"_**She could sleep in my room," piped up Faust.**_

"_**Why that little," growled Akuma.**_

"_**Akuma hush," whispered Yemi, "that would be fine. You see Ana if there are these powerful Shaman about it would be nice for me to be close to friends, for friendship as well as protection."**_

"_**As far as I care if you want protection go find yourself a master but as for friendship," said Ana turning back into the house, "I guess you can stay."**_

"_**Yeah! Thanks Ana!" I cheered.**_

"_**See I told you it was a good idea," smiled Faust to Yemi, Yemi smiled and nodded but Akuma just glared at him.**_

"_**Shall I show you to your room Yemi," smiled Faust taking Yemi's hand and leading her away. I watched them go and realised Akuma had stayed behind.**_

"_**Are you alright Akuma?" I asked.**_

"_**One day, I'll have that Faust's head," he growled scarily. I didn't understand but I guessed it was Faust causing the rift between my two friends though I couldn't believe for one moment Yemi loved Faust and then there was Eliza, like Faust would forsake her for Yemi, I wanted to tell Akuma to calm down but when I turned back he'd vanished so I went inside with Yoh.**_

"_**This is the room, there's a bed over there, I'll sleep on the floor," said Faust.**_

"_**You don't have to, I know this is your bed," smiled Yemi.**_

"_**It's ok really, I'll be comfortable anywhere. That demon of yours is really strong, does he usually have such an attitude problem?" joked Faust, Yemi just laughed.**_

"_**No, Akuma's been acting really weird lately, I think, I know it sounds stupid, but I think he's jealous of you," she explained sitting on the bed.**_

"_**And why's that? We're both human or does he want you to only be friends with demons?" asked Faust sitting beside her.**_

"_**I don't know, he's fine with Morty," replied Yemi sadly before yawning, she was falling asleep against Faust's shoulder so he decided to tuck her into the bed instead.**_

"_**Thank you Faust," she said sleepily.**_

"_**Don't worry about Zeek or the X-Laws, I'm here," he said as she fell asleep. As he stepped back Eliza appeared Faust hugged her happily then showed her the child in his bed.**_

"_**What do you think my beloved? This is the girl who could help bring you back from the dead," he said to her standing beside the bed. Eliza looked at him and nodded.**_

"_**You approve! I'm so glad, we really should thank Len, he gave me the idea in the first place," smiled Faust, "I guess there's more than one way to skin a cat, or in this case, get a Demon Caller." Eliza smiled happily and even looked like she was giggling and Faust decided to go to sleep also. Then Akuma appeared in the room he saw Yemi was asleep all ready and so he had missed his chance to talk to her. He looked to Faust sleeping on the floor and wished he were dead, he could do it but that could cause just the stir needed to alert these strong Shaman to Yemi's whereabouts and he wasn't about to put her in such danger. So he stayed there beside her sleeping form hoping perhaps that Faust would awaken first and he could warn him off his beloved Caller or else warn Yemi off of Faust.**_

_**As day broke Akuma got his wish, Faust awakened and sat up almost immediately. He tilted his head to the side and looked behind him to where Akuma sat.**_

"_**Good morning, and why have you come?" he asked politely.**_

"_**I am Yemi's Guardian Demon, and I love her. I'm warning you to keep yourself to yourself, Yemi is mine," he said sternly.**_

"_**Don't you think Yemi should decide if that is such the case?" asked Faust standing, "I don't mean to cause a stir but she seems very lonely, I just want to be friends, surly you can understand that?"**_

"_**I don't trust you, humans are known for ulterior motives, their hearts are never true," replied Akuma and Faust seemed a little angered.**_

"_**Believe me my demon friend, my heart is very true," he glared leaving just as Yemi began to wake up.**_

"_**Akuma," she smiled happily.**_

"_**Good morning, you ok Yemi?" asked Akuma caringly coming to her side. She hugged him warmly possibly an apology for her strange behaviour yesterday and sat up. She looked around and saw Faust was gone.**_

"_**I know you're going to hate me asking, but, where's Faust? Am I really that late awakening that everyone's gone?" she asked looking away.**_

"_**No my love, you're fine, day is barely come, he was gone by the time I came," he lied.**_

"_**Oh, I thought he was going to sleep here with me," she sounded disappointed.**_

"_**You don't need him, I'm always here," smiled Akuma.**_

"_**I guess you're right, come on let's go find some breakfast," smiled Yemi and they went downstairs.**_

_**Despite the earliness we were all sitting down eating already, Ryu had cooked of course and we were all enjoying a nice meal.**_

"_**Good morning Yemi, did you sleep well?" I asked her.**_

"_**Yes, thank you Morty," she smiled then she looked round and noticed Faust, he looked back to her and winked smiling.**_

"_**There are two more places for you and Akuma Yemi," invited Yoh, one of these places was beside Faust, it was like he'd cleverly placed himself there.**_

"_**Thank you Yoh," said Yemi sitting beside Faust with Akuma on the other side.**_

"_**Did you sleep well?" whispered Faust, Yemi turned and nodded yes, since her mouth was full.**_

"_**Master Yoh, have we received any news on the Shaman fights today?" asked Ryu.**_

"_**I think it's Len's team today, I haven't heard anything," replied Yoh.**_

"_**Why don't I go over to Len's and find out?" said Faust.**_

"_**Good idea and while you're out get something for dinner," ordered Ana. Faust got up and went to leave but then Yemi followed.**_

"_**Faust, can I come with you?" she asked.**_

"_**But I'm going to Len's?" he asked surprised.**_

"_**I'd feel safer if I was with you, besides maybe it's time I let our feud come to rest," replied Yemi.**_

"_**Then sure, come on," he smiled taking Yemi with him. I'd watched this with Akuma he seemed really angry but I couldn't believe she wanted to see Len so soon.**_

"_**Should we follow them Akuma?" I asked.**_

"_**I'm going, I won't leave her in his care, especially near that Len," he said leaving.**_

"_**Hay wait for me!" I cried following.**_

_**We followed them and it seemed Faust was taking the long way.**_

"_**Where's Akuma?" he asked after a while Yemi looked round and realised her demon was not with her.**_

"_**I, I don't know, oh dear," worried Yemi, "what if Len doesn't quite want to forgive me?"**_

"_**Hay it's ok, I won't let him hurt you, I'll protect you since Akuma's not around," smiled Faust.**_

"_**You will, really?" she swooned happily and he nodded, on some kind of happy impulse Yemi then hugged Faust laughing happily and when he let her go they continued.**_

"_**You see Morty, that is what I mean about him," growled Akuma as we hid behind a wall.**_

"_**He's just being friendly?" I said I couldn't see the harm of a hug.**_

"_**Yemi really likes him Morty, he's going to use that against her," he continued.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked.**_

"_**He's going to challenge her, only Yemi won't fight to her full because she likes him so much, she'll practically hand him the victory or worse become his Caller willingly!" worried Akuma. I couldn't believe Faust could be planning this, sure he was creepy and of course I'd had my own serious run in with him but he'd said it himself, he had Eliza, why did he need her?**_

"_**I have to stop this Morty, I won't see her working for another Shaman, with Len I came too close to losing her, I won't go through it all again," he said to me, "Will you help me Morty?" I didn't know what to say, Faust was my friend and so was Yemi, they really looked happy but I didn't get a chance to reply.**_

"Opacho, tell me, who is that vision walking around with Yoh's friend?" asked Zeek watching from a rooftop.

"_**I don't know Master Zeek, maybe she's a new member of their group?" replied Opacho.**_

"_**Hmm, she seems more, I think we should watch them for a while, just to see what they're up to," decided Zeek and as Faust and Yemi walked on the two hopped over the rooftops to keep them in their sights. Meanwhile in the camp of the X-Laws the Iron Maiden Jean had some distressing news.**_

"_**My X-Laws, an evil force is loose throughout Dobi Village, it is not Zeek but is just as deadly, it must be eliminated," worried her scared solemn voice.**_

"_**My lady tell us who it is and we shall carry out your request," said Marco.**_

"_**The black heart of the Third Realm has emerged into this world, a Demon Caller walks among the normal Shaman, she must be destroyed before she can bring chaos to the world with the dark power stored inside her. Go into Dobi Village, search for the one called Yemi, she is the Caller, go now my X-Laws, may justice prevail," replied Jean.**_

"_**As you wish my lady," said Marco bowing his head, then he turned to Lyzerg, "this is an important mission, time for you to show us what you're made of Lyzerg. Everyone follow me, we will find this Demon Caller and rid the world of her existence."**_

_**Finally we made it to Len's place, Trey answered the door and Akuma and I stayed hidden.**_

"_**Hi Faust what are you doing here? And Yemi?" asked Trey.**_

"_**Hi Trey…" Yemi trailed off.**_

"_**Yemi! Oh so nice to see you back again! It's also nice to see your front too! Get it? Back and front!" laughed Jaco before being pounded by Len arriving at the door.**_

"_**Shut up Jaco," he said throwing his now unconscious comrade aside. Yemi stopped laughing as she saw Len, his eyes still seemed to show traces of that monster who had severally whipped her almost taking her life but she bravely stood before him no matter how scared she was.**_

"_**Oh it's you? What do you want?" he asked.**_

"_**Yoh wants to know if your team is fighting today?" asked Faust.**_

"_**Well as a matter of fact we are, anything else?" he said again.**_

"_**What's wrong Len?" came Jun's voice coming to the door also. She smiled when she saw Yemi.**_

"_**Yemi, it's so good to see you, how have you been?" Jun asked greatly embarrassing her brother.**_

"_**Jun!" he cried but Yemi smiled, maybe Yoh was right, Jun was defiantly nicer than before, maybe Len was just hiding it.**_

"_**I've been fine, I came to see how you two were faring, when I left I felt I'd put an end to Len's Shaman career," smiled Yemi.**_

"_**Well I'll have you know it takes more than a little set of vines to hold me back these days," he huffed, Yemi giggled, she could tell now he was hiding a softer side and that made her happy.**_

"_**Listen, we're sorry for hurting you so bad before," said Jun.**_

"_**It's ok, I think I got my payback last time, if you can be friends with Yoh then I guess you're not all bad after all," replied Yemi. Jun smiled it felt good to finally reconciliate with the girl they'd hurt more than any.**_

"_**We'll see you at the fight then, bye," waved Faust beginning to leave but as they started down the road Lyzerg and the X-Laws appeared.**_

"_**We seek the Demon Caller Yemi! Hand her over to us and you will not be harmed!" commanded Marco firmly.**_

"_**Oh no the X-Laws!" I cried.**_

"_**Those are the X-Laws, then Yemi needs me," said Akuma vanishing.**_

"_**Who are you!" squeaked Yemi frightened.**_

"_**We are the X-Laws and you are to be destroyed," replied Lyzerg.**_

"_**I will not let you hurt her!" shouted Faust.**_

"_**You'll have to get by us too!" came Len's voice as he, Trey and Jaco appeared ready to fight Jun saw me as she left.**_

"_**Morty, go get Yoh!" she cried and I ran off to do as she said.**_

"_**Friends of Yoh, we do not wish to quarrel with you, this being is full of evil like Zeek and our leader Jean has ordered her immediate destruction!" replied Marco.**_

"_**Yemi I'm here," said Akuma appearing.**_

"_**Good Akuma, seems these Shaman want to destroy me, we won't let that happen will we?" said Yemi beginning to revert to her true form.**_

"_**Certainly not, let's do this," replied Akuma.**_

"_**Right," said Yemi and the sky grew dark.**_

"_**What's happening!" cried Faust battered by winds caused by the force of her power.**_

"_**Just watch, Yemi's going to pulverise these creeps," called Len.**_

"_**I'm scared," cried Jaco cowering.**_

"_**Demonic Darkness!" cried Yemi. Yemi was instantly transformed into her powerful demon form with a force that scattered the X-Laws.**_

"_**Chloe go!" cried Lyzerg letting his crystal pendulum fly but Yemi grabbed it stopping it in it's tracks.**_

"_**I heard you were powerful but this toy seems to contradict those rumours," she said lifting Lyzerg off the floor with the wire.**_

"_**Hay put me down!" cried Lyzerg.**_

"_**Dark Bind!" commanded Yemi and Lyzerg was trapped in her powerful vines as she let go of the pendulum.**_

"_**This is incredible," gasped Faust.**_

"_**Not putting you off is she," joked Len.**_

"_**Do you still wish to fight me? Or shall I let him go?" asked Yemi that evil glint in her eyes.**_

"_**We will destroy you in the name of Jean!" cried one of the X-Laws.**_

"_**Very well, Akuma Demon Strike!" cried Yemi. Lyzerg cried out for help but as Akuma struck Lyzerg was protected by Marco's Arch Spirit and released at the same time.**_

"_**What is that!" cried Yemi hiding her eyes from the intense light.**_

"_**The power of goodness and light which can destroy any evil," replied Marco.**_

"_**This doesn't look good," worried Jaco.**_

"_**Don't worry, Yemi's hardly warmed up," said Jun confidently from behind him.**_

"_**Akuma lets stamp out this light!" cried Yemi.**_

"_**Demons of the Third Realm arise for battle!" commanded Akuma and their demon minions began to seep out of everything around them.**_

"_**Surround that thing in Darkness, Dark Assault!" cried Yemi.**_

"_**Defend yourself!" cried Marco. The demons were batted away but kept coming until they finally engulfed the Arch Spirit in the mass of black.**_

_**Yemi's Amulet began to glow wildly; she was devouring every drop of power that the demons could suck out of the Arch Spirit as it disintegrated away.**_

"_**Light can break through Darkness but only Darkness remains when the Light is engulfed, remember that. Vines of Darkness, Bind them before me!" cried Yemi. The X-Laws seemed utterly powerless as they were all trapped in vines and had their furyoku drained. Instead of finishing them Yemi let them go after a while and returned to human form leaving a scattering of X-Laws in her wake.**_

"_**I am not evil X-Laws, though my power is that of the Third Realm my heart is pure, still I have the power to leave not only you but any of my challengers in the Spirit World, tell your leader that if she let's me be then all will be well, if she is foolish enough to challenge me her life as well as all yours will be ended," warned Yemi as her power finally diminished. Marco, Lyzerg and the others staggered away defeated as Yemi returned to the others and Yoh, Ryu and I arrived on the scene, we couldn't believe our eyes.**_

"_**What, what happened here, Morty told us the X-Laws were attacking?" asked Yoh.**_

"_**They did but Yemi, as she well should, thwarted their power," smiled Len.**_

"_**It was amazing, there were these things that came from the ground and then, swish smack, zip! The X-Laws were defeated!" cried Jaco overexcited.**_

"_**Yemi, you defeated the X-Laws?" I gasped.**_

"_**Oh my poor Lyzerg, is he ok!" worried Ryu.**_

"_**You mean the kid with green hair, yes he'll be fine, why? Friend of yours?" asked Yemi.**_

"_**Oh my little prodigy if only he had not gone with those cursed X-Laws," sighed Ryu.**_

"_**Hay boss get a grip will you," said Tocagaro embarrassed.**_

"_**What did they want? Yemi's services?" asked Yoh.**_

"_**No, they wanted to destroy me, but they were hardly a threat, I realise who I'm complimenting when I say Len was a much tougher fight," said Yemi.**_

"_**Jean thinks Yemi's evil and wants her destroyed," explained Trey.**_

"_**But that won't happen," said Akuma and Faust together.**_

"_**How many times must I tell you to lay off her!" shouted Akuma.**_

"_**How many times must I tell you she's safe with me!" shouted Faust.**_

"_**You want her as your Caller don't you!" shouted Akuma.**_

"_**That's preposterous! I would never think of challenging her!" shouted Faust.**_

"_**What's wrong Faust, chicken?" teased Len.**_

"_**You stay out of this!" shouted the two rivals. Suddenly they heard a thud and looked to where Yemi had stood, now she lay.**_

"_**Yemi!" they said.**_

"_**Are you ok?" asked Faust but she still lay, "come on wake up."**_

"_**Stop that, Yemi is fine, she absorbed a lot of power from those X-Laws and now her body is trying to cope with the influx of all that power, she'll be asleep for quite a while," explained Akuma picking her up.**_

"_**I'm glad the X-Laws couldn't beat her, we should get her back to the house, she can rest there," I said and we walked off.**_

"_**Master Zeek, what do you think?" asked Opacho excitedly.**_

"_**I think that when she awakens I should pay her a little visit, anyone able to vanquish the X-Laws so easily truly deserves to be in my Shaman Kingdom, and as a Demon Caller, having her on my side will only increase my power and make it even easier for me to win the Shaman Tournament," Zeek replied evilly before laughing with Opacho.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_**Forced Willingness**_

We laid Yemi on Faust's bed for her to rest, her amulet was still glowing and as long as it did we guessed Yemi would sleep. We left after a while to go to the Shaman fights but Faust and Akuma would not let their rivalry die and stayed beside her the whole time even into the night. In case you're wondering Len and the others won. When we came back they were still there sitting on other sides of the room with Yemi in the middle in what seemed like an eternal staring contest and with Faust's unblinking eyes that was a contest he wasn't going to lose easily. Not even dinner could entice them out.

"_**What do we do Yoh? Akuma says Faust is only being nice to her so when he challenges her she'll hand him the victory," I worried.**_

"_**I think Akuma's paranoid, it's clear to everyone Yemi's got a little crush on Faust, but this is the first human she's ever really cared about besides you, Akuma doesn't know how to react and doesn't realise that she can fall in love with tones of humans but their love is eternal because of her demonness, she's the closest thing to immortal and when she dies she will be. Akuma is definitely jealous of Faust because Yemi likes him, he can't see the reason why she should develop a crush on someone she barely knows, but I think I see it," said Yoh.**_

"_**Really? What?" I asked.**_

"_**Remember that Faust does that weird control as many skeletons as he can thing?" said Yoh.**_

"_**Yeah I remember," I shuddered, how could I forget something like that.**_

"_**Doesn't that seem similar to Yemi's control of all those demons?" said Yoh again.**_

_**I thought about it and he was right, there defiantly was some similarity between the two powers.**_

"_**Faust is probably the only other person she's met with what can really be described as Demon Caller powers. He's a Shaman but Yemi sees him more like her and Faust said he could tell what she was from the beginning. Yemi's been so lonely that the thought of another Caller being so close is a happy thought even though it's basically her own illusion," explained Yoh finally.**_

"_**I think I understand Yoh, but still, do you think Faust wants her as his Caller?" I asked.**_

"_**Though they won't say publicly I think Trey, Ryu, Jaco maybe even Len want her as their Caller, only they all know they're not strong enough, it's still a tempting offer for me but I learnt my lesson last time. Faust may think he's found a way to entice her into accepting him as her master but he's in for a shock. If his true motive is to trick Yemi into giving up her soul for him willingly, well I don't want to be in the way when she finds out," laughed Yoh. I saw his point and I hoped Faust to be smart enough not to even think about trying to trick her. Then Faust finally emerged from the room, he looked really tired and drained and we realised the time, it was really late.**_

"_**Faust, is she ok?" I asked.**_

"_**She's still asleep, I've left her with her demon for a while, even I need to rest and I suppose she would be safe with him," he replied sitting on the couch.**_

"_**Thanks, goodnight Faust," I replied relieved and Yoh and I left just as Eliza appeared, she didn't look happy.**_

"_**Eliza my love is there something wrong?" asked Faust, Eliza huffed.**_

"_**Come on you're not jealous of Yemi are you? Not like that demon of hers?" cried Faust. Eliza huffed again; it was like she wasn't speaking to him, not that she said much anyway.**_

_**In the room the amulet's glow began to fade and Yemi stirred.**_

"_**Akuma, where am I?" she asked rubbing her arm on her face as she awoke.**_

"_**Safe back in the house, you really did a number on those X-Laws, that's my girl," he smiled.**_

"_**Faust! Where is he! Is he ok?" she asked strangely panicked.**_

"_**He's resting somewhere else why?" asked Akuma worried more about her panic than her constant worry for him.**_

"_**Such a terrible vision, I, I have to warn him," she said leaving the room getting to the bottom of the stairs where Faust was still having his tiff with Eliza.**_

"_**Come on Eliza talk to me, you can't be jealous of her. It's not her I care about, not like you," he said to his ghostly girlfriend.**_

"_**Faust?" gasped Yemi realising he was talking about her.**_

"_**I told you, if I can do this she'll help bring you back to life permanently much better than my magic could ever do for you, Eliza you're the one I love, you know that," he pleaded with her. Eliza looked at him, seeming to look beyond him for a moment, then she smiled and hugged him, Yemi couldn't help but feel crushed watching this as her eyes began to flood with tears.**_

"_**There, you see Eliza? I love you not her, don't worry my darling, soon you'll be real again and we can be together properly," said Faust turning to the door and seeing Yemi.**_

"_**Yemi!" he cried, Eliza looked up and smiled evilly, it seemed where jealousy was concerned she could be just as vengeful as Akuma.**_

"_**Faust," sobbed Yemi running out of the house and into the night.**_

"_**Yemi wait!" he called running after her but she'd gone, disappeared into the darkness. Then Akuma appeared, he was very angry having now also seen Faust's true love.**_

"_**You, I knew you would only bring pain for her! Where is she!" shouted Akuma.**_

"_**Gone, she ran off when she saw me, maybe you were right Akuma, I shouldn't have tried to gain her help this way, just challenged her like all the others, I spoke with Len but he told me I had no chance and after seeing her today I guess I believed it. We have to find her, Zeek is still out there and without you she's defenceless," replied Faust showing the same kind of pain it seemed Yemi was feeling.**_

Yoh and I ran down then, we'd heard Yemi's cry and seeing Faust and Akuma at the door was not a good sign.

"_**What happened?" asked Yoh.**_

"_**Yemi's gone, she ran off into the night," said Akuma.**_

"_**Why? What happened? Is she ok?" I asked worried. Faust looked at Akuma, now he could take his revenge and show up Faust for the terrible trick he'd tried to play but instead Akuma chose not to.**_

"_**I don't know, she said something about a terrible vision involving Faust and then ran," replied Akuma. Faust was stunned, why hadn't he told them his plan?**_

"_**Then we have to find her, Morty go get Ryu," said Yoh.**_

"_**I am right here Master Yoh, the cry of an innocent girl will always awaken Ryu," he replied from the stairs.**_

"_**If you don't find her Zeek will," came Ana's voice appearing from the room.**_

"_**We know," said Faust sadly.**_

"_**If you want my opinion this is her own fault. She should never have come to Dobi Village! Akuma, you are her guardian, it's your job to keep her safe, why did you allow her to come to the one place where she was liable to be the most unsafe!" shouted Ana.**_

"_**Yemi wanted to come, I will always protect her but I am there to make her happy also," defended Akuma.**_

"_**Just as long as you realise it is not Yoh's job to go running after her when you can't control her, he has a Shaman Tournament to win," said Ana walking off.**_

"_**Let's quit talking and find Yemi!" I cried.**_

"_**You're right Morty, come on lets go!" replied Faust running out the door with me.**_

"_**Wait for Ryu!" called Ryu following.**_

"_**Yoh are you coming?" asked Akuma.**_

"_**Yes I'll be along in a moment," replied Yoh, he wanted to talk to Ana first and as Akuma left he followed where Ana had gone.**_

"_**Ok Ana what was that all about?" asked Yoh when he found her.**_

"_**I was just making it clear you should be thinking of the Tournament first instead of her," replied Ana firmly.**_

"_**But Ana, if Zeek gets a hold of her, then there won't be a Tournament, just a massacre," replied Yoh.**_

"_**If she ends up with him it's her fault for coming, she knew this place would be full of Shaman, powerful ones, she may have dominated the X-Laws but Zeek is a whole other matter," explained Ana.**_

"_**Come on Ana, don't you care about her at all?" asked Yoh pleadingly.**_

"_**Of course I do," sighed Ana turning away, "that's why I was so tough on Akuma, he should have been there to tell her not to come, after what happened last time the last thing she needed to be near were more Shaman. I was pleased we were able to defy the legends and save her from Len, I was happy to see her when she returned but if Yemi's true wish is to be free then she should stay far away from us, as much as she is our friend we should have done what's right and told her to leave Dobi Village." Yoh smiled at her, he knew she had to care somehow.**_

"_**I promise Ana, once we find her we'll get her to leave, and we'll find her before Zeek," replied Yoh leaving.**_

_**Yemi had gone to the fountain in town; she was there all alone still crying. She was so upset over Faust and she couldn't believe how she had fallen so easily for his trick.**_

"_**That's all humans ever want me for, I know that so why didn't I realise?" she thought drying her eyes, "And still, my vision, should I really tell him? How can I face him after this? The fire, the pain, all of it so horrible but yet I don't even want to see him again."**_

"_**Come now whatever is troubling you can't be that bad," came a voice from behind her, it was Zeek, he'd found her.**_

"_**Yoh, why are you here?" asked Yemi, not knowing Zeek and with his impeccable likeness to his twin her confusion was understandable.**_

"_**I've come to find you haven't I, you shouldn't be out here alone, where any unworthy Shaman could challenge you," replied Zeek coming over to her.**_

"_**I'm sorry if I've worried everyone, I just couldn't see, that," sobbed Yemi again.**_

"_**I don't know what you saw Yemi but I'm not here to talk about your pain. I was very impressed by your single handed defeat of those pesky X-Laws today, very impressed indeed, you are truly worthy to join me so I'm giving you this choice to join my new world order," smiled Zeek.**_

"_**Yoh? I'm sorry, this doesn't sound like you? What new world order, what are you talking about?" asked Yemi realising this was not Yoh.**_

"_**I'm not Yoh Yemi, he is my twin, I am Zeek and I wish you to join my fight for my human free world, a world for Shaman only," smiled Zeek.**_

"_**Zeek! You're the one they told me to run from, the one who would torture me!" cried Yemi frightened.**_

"_**Why would I torture you? The only way you'll be harmed is if you refuse my offer and make me challenge you, which would not be wise as I am far more powerful than both Yoh and the X-Laws. I need your power to make sure I become Shaman King, many follow me and when I rule only those that follow me will be spared the fires that will cleanse this Earth of the human scum and all those that will dare to defy me. So Yemi the choice is very simple, come and join me and let me be your master through your willingness or I shall have to force you," explained Zeek.**_

Yemi was really scared, she had no willingness for him to be her master but seemed to have no choice, though her own powers she could tell his power far exceeded that of all the Shaman she'd ever defeated leaving the wonder as to whether she had much of a chance against him. Still there was a nagging temptingness in his offer, a world without humans the ones who had hurt her throughout her long lonely life, a powerful master that would never be beaten and thus she would never be disgraced and cursed to die in shadow and a protector forever whom she could become friends with if he had that sense of feeling in his heart.

"_**So Yemi, how are we going to do this? The hard way, or the easy way?" asked Zeek.**_

"_**Zeek, I, I, umm?" stuttered Yemi backing up unsure of her decision but just then the X-Laws came back!**_

"_**Halt doers of evil!" cried Marco.**_

"_**Zeek!" cried Lyzerg.**_

"_**My lady it seems the Demoness has joined Zeek," worried Marco.**_

"_**Then they must both perish," said Jean whom they had brought with them in her iron prison so that she could destroy Yemi.**_

"_**Why are you talking to a statue?" asked Yemi.**_

"_**Evil one this is our leader the Iron Maiden Jean! She is the power of light she will vanquish you!" cried Marco angrily.**_

"_**Well it seems you have many challengers today Yemi, I'll let you duke it out with her before you join me, remember, I'll be watching so put on a good show," said Zeek disappearing.**_

"_**Please, I do not wish to fight you!" cried Yemi realising that without Akuma she'd lose badly, her own powers were strong but he always did most of the fighting.**_

"_**Your spirit must be destroyed and sent back into the depths of the Third Realm, and as you follow Zeek we have even more cause to eliminate you," said Jean emerging from her prison.**_

"_**Dark one look upon our leader and quake in fear as you are soon to meet your end in the name of justice and light!" commanded Marco.**_

"_**Surrender and your death will be swift but resist and you only prolong the agony your darkness causes me," sighed Jean. Yemi was beginning to get a little annoyed, why weren't they listening to her, she wasn't evil and Jean's constant feelings that she was were driving her mad to the point Yemi actually wanted to destroy her instead.**_

"_**I warned you X-Laws, I warned you never to choose to fight me again, but still you persist in thinking I am evil and so it is with no regret that I am going to wipe you off the face of this earth!" warned Yemi, "Say goodbye, Demonic Darkness!" The light of her amulet was blinding as she returned to her true form now infused also with the power she'd stolen from them the first time. Jean also powered up ready to fight but immediately became entangled in Yemi's Bind.**_

"_**X-Laws! I give you this one chance, leave me alone or your leader perishes!" shouted Yemi.**_

"_**Maush help me," struggled Jean as her powerful guardian ghost appeared.**_

"_**What is that?" wondered Yemi.**_

"_**Light's true form, his power will destroy you," continued Jean.**_

"_**I've had enough of you! Ring of Death!" cried Yemi firing her powerful attack at the seemingly helpless Jean but Maush's axe sliced through her bind freeing Jean and saving her from the ring.**_

"_**I'll have to get you first, Demons of the Third Realm, if you can hear me arise and fight!" commanded Yemi. Some demons appeared but much fewer than when Akuma called.**_

"_**Attack the X-Laws my demons!" Yemi told them and soon the X-Laws were having to fight the demons whist Yemi used her Bind to snare Maush.**_

"_**Amulet Blast!" cried Yemi but as her amulet powered up she herself became ensnared in a cage.**_

"_**What? How can this be? That thing is trapped, it's should not be able to do this?" said Yemi worried as both her bind and demons vanished, this cage was draining her, to the point of death.**_

"_**Maush finish her, in the name of peace she must die!" called Jean.**_

"_**Akuma, without you I'm powerless to stop them, please help me, wherever you are find me now please!" pleaded Yemi as she saw the axe swung towards her. But instead of it hitting her the cage became engulfed in flames, flames that did not burn her but freed her and returned her to the ground, beside Zeek.**_

"_**Zeek, you, you saved me?" gasped Yemi.**_

"_**I see without your demon you have a problem fighting, I can't let the X-Laws destroy you now can I so I will help you if your demon cannot," he replied smiling at her. Yemi couldn't believe it and smiled back before reenergizing to finally get rid of the X-Laws.**_

"_**Spirit of Fire arise!" cried Zeek and suddenly he and Yemi were taken up into the hand of a giant red spirit.**_

"_**Wow," gasped Yemi.**_

"_**Arch Spirits attack!" cried Marco.**_

"_**Go Chloe!" cried Lyzerg. These spirits flew towards Yemi and Zeek in a charge formation.**_

"_**Yemi, Bind them and my fire will destroy them," said Zeek.**_

"_**Right, Dark Bind!" cried Yemi sending her vines to trap every spirit.**_

"_**Spirit of Fire destroy them now!" cried Zeek as the spirits became engulfed in fire and defeated.**_

"_**No the Arch Spirits! My Lady what do we do?" cried Marco.**_

"_**You will do nothing, demons encase her spirit in Darkness and as for you Jean, your end is here. Dark Bind!" commanded Yemi. Her demons flew at Maush encasing him in the Black Mass as Jean was entangled high in the air before Zeek and Yemi.**_

"_**Amulet Blast!" cried Yemi and this time it was a direct and brutal hit.**_

"_**Jean no!" cried Lyzerg.**_

"_**Say goodbye," smiled Zeek as Jean also became engulfed in flames. It looked like Jean was finished but her prison suddenly sent its own vines to recall her and place her safely back in the iron shell.**_

"_**X-Laws retreat!" cried Marco hurrying Jean and the others away as Yemi and Zeek deenergised. It was then Akuma and I came and found her, I couldn't believe it when it seemed Zeek had found her already. Yoh, Ryu, Faust and the others all appeared too, none of them could believe it either.**_

"_**Ok so we've found her can we go back to bed now?" asked Len annoyed he'd been awakened so late.**_

"_**Zeek no!" I cried.**_

"_**Let her go Zeek!" called Yoh.**_

"_**Yemi, are you ok?" said Akuma returning to her.**_

"_**Where were you Akuma? Where were you? The X-Laws attacked me again; I almost died, if it weren't for…" she trailed off.**_

"_**Yemi! I'm so glad I found you, I'm so sorry!" said Faust going to her.**_

"_**You've done enough!" shouted Akuma shoving Faust away.**_

"_**My, my so this is your demon, protective isn't he?" chuckled Zeek.**_

"_**Why you! You're the one after my Yemi aren't you! You'll never take her!" cried Akuma.**_

"_**Akuma stop!" cried Yemi, "Zeek's ok, he, he saved my life." This shocked us all.**_

"_**I think we make a good team, don't you Yemi? We would have had them if that shell had not recalled their precious Jean," smiled Zeek.**_

"_**Yemi, no, this, this can't be, you haven't?" I pleaded going out to her.**_

"_**Morty, I owe Zeek my life," she said to me sadly.**_

"_**But Yemi," I pleaded.**_

"_**I'm sorry Morty," she replied, "Zeek, your offer, I'll take it." Zeek smiled happily, he had what he wanted and none of us could do anything about it.**_

"_**Yemi, what are you doing?" asked Akuma.**_

"_**Akuma, this is Zeek, my master," she said again shocking us all.**_

"_**Yemi no you can't join Zeek!" cried Yoh.**_

"_**That's right he's evil!" cried Faust.**_

"_**And you're not? Faust I liked you, I thought you liked me but you like all other humans only wanted me because I was a Caller, I'm sick of humans using me! Zeek's Shaman only world will solve that and with him there is no way I will be disgraced and forced to reside in shadows as I can feel Zeek will never be defeated!" yelled Yemi angrily.**_

"_**Faust what is she talking about?" I asked.**_

"_**Don't tell me your little plan backfired on you? Let me guess she saw you with Eliza right? I could have told you that plan would never work," sneered Len.**_

"_**You, you were gonna challenge her!" cried Trey.**_

"_**Faust," I said sadly.**_

"_**I guess my secret's out, I hoped Yemi's power could recall Eliza fully, but Eliza got jealous and well Yemi kinda caught us at a most inopportune time," sighed Faust.**_

"_**Yemi, don't go Yemi," I pleaded with her.**_

"_**Morty, you'll always be my friend but you are only one of a kind, there is no human like you Morty and I'm sorry, I've been hurt too much by your kind to let them go unpunished any longer. Those X-Laws believe me evil and won't stop no matter what I say, what's the point of hiding what I am anymore?" she replied I was getting really upset.**_

"_**You're not the Yemi I knew! The Yemi I knew never wanted to hurt anyone! She wanted to live in peace with humans and Shaman, not destroy them!" I yelled at her running back towards the house.**_

"_**Morty," she sighed, "Akuma come let's go." Yemi then walked off with Zeek, and the others just watched her go, they should have stopped her but really, what could they do?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_**Yemi's True Heart**_

"Yemi," sighed Faust as the others left. Eliza appeared, she looked really sorry and worried for him.

"_**Oh Eliza, I'm not mad at you, I realise I never should have used her feelings to try and get her to bring you back. This isn't your fault Eliza," he told her and she hugged him thankful she was not to be blamed.**_

"_**In my honest opinion I can't see a better choice for her than Zeek really," said Len who'd been watching him.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" asked Faust.**_

"_**Well as much as we want to defeat him Zeek is very powerful there is every chance of failure as much as I hate to admit it. Yemi at least seems happy with Zeek," he replied.**_

"_**Yes but I feel the sacrifice of her freedom is unnecessary and in vain, I wish I could have stopped her," Faust regretted.**_

"_**Well you couldn't and didn't, we all have to get used to the fact that Yemi is gone now," replied Len leaving, Faust followed soon after.**_

"_**First Lyzerg," sobbed Ryu.**_

"_**Now Yemi," sighed Trey sadly.**_

"_**Did you find her?" asked Ana sounding surprisingly hopeful.**_

"_**We did, but she's joined Zeek, willingly," replied Yoh.**_

"_**Well, now that's over you should all be resting for tomorrow, you never know who you could face!" snapped Ana returning into the house.**_

"_**What's with her?" asked Faust.**_

"_**What's with her! What's with you?" cried Trey.**_

"_**Yes, why all the sneaky underhanded tricks?" asked Ryu.**_

"_**Why couldn't you just openly challenge her?" asked Jaco.**_

"_**I, I wanted to challenge her, but I knew she'd beet me, Eliza means everything to me and even the smallest chance I can revive her fully is something I will do anything for, I thought this way would be easier on both of us," replied Faust.**_

"_**Faust, the process that states a Demon Caller has to be defeated in order for the Shaman to become their master is in place because from then on the Shaman has to win so the Demon Caller is not disgraced. If you couldn't beet Yemi then you had no business becoming her master, you couldn't protect her, Zeek unfortunately can that is why he is her master now," explained Yoh. They all went into the house then except Yoh, he came to find where I'd gone, he was worried about me.**_

_**I was in our room looking out the window, I was sad and angry. I couldn't believe in what Yemi had said to me, that humans must perish, that wasn't how she thought most of the time or at least I thought all of the time. Maybe I was still fooled by her acting ability into thinking she was so innocent, I mean I know how powerful and not innocent she really is, she drained Yoh after defeating him. Yet still I'd seen the good in her, I felt I knew why she was so hurt and it was all Faust's fault, if Faust hadn't tried to trick her like that, that goodness she had would have made her reject Zeek's offer, as it was, I knew Yemi too well to think that after such heartbreak she wouldn't be looking for revenge, Yoh said it best, you don't want to be in the way if Yemi has reason to fight someone.**_

"_**Are you all right Morty?" Yoh asked finding me.**_

"_**I'm ok but Yemi's not, she's not herself these days," I sighed.**_

"_**Morty you know she's only doing what she thinks right," Yoh tried to console me.**_

"_**She's never thought destroying humanity was right before, she may be dark and she may have the power to kill but Yemi doesn't like to use it, she never has before! It's all Faust's fault!" I shouted angrily.**_

"_**I can see you're upset and don't worry, if there's a way I'll get her back, I promise you that," Yoh said to me. I thanked him but really I'd given up hope, how could we do to Zeek what we'd done to Len, Zeek was far too powerful.**_

_**Meanwhile Zeek had taken Yemi back to his campground in the desert close to Dobi Village, Opacho was waiting for them.**_

"_**Master Zeek you did it!" cried Opacho.**_

"_**You thought otherwise?" asked Zeek smiling.**_

"_**Hi I'm Opacho," said Opacho.**_

"_**I'm Yemi, this is where you stay Zeek?" asked Yemi.**_

"_**Yes quaint little place isn't it? A nice cosy fire and plenty of space," he replied.**_

"_**Sleep wherever you feel most comfortable Yemi, there's plenty of rocks around too," continued Opacho. Yemi nodded and went and sat on a far rock looking back towards Dobi Village.**_

"_**Yemi, are you all right?" asked Akuma, he'd been very worried about her and felt her decision was rather rash to become Zeek's Demon Caller.**_

"_**Akuma, what have I done?" she began to sob into her lap. Akuma had been right, her choice was made because of her anger towards Faust and not thought through clearly, true she owed Zeek her life but she still couldn't believe she'd so easily given up her freedom, and me, it felt to her like I hated her now.**_

"_**I've lost everything," she cried.**_

"_**No, you have not lost everything, you still have me and I will always be here for you just as I always have been," he replied hugging her.**_

"_**If you had been there for me, I would not owe Zeek my life," she told him upset. Akuma sighed, he'd let his jealousy get the better of him and that prevented him from always being where Yemi needed him most, at her side. Perhaps he too did share some blame.**_

Yemi slept on her rock only to be awakened by Opacho the next morning.

"_**Yemi, Yemi, master Zeek needs to speak with you," said Opacho quietly waking her.**_

"_**He does? Why? He's not going to hurt me is he?" asked Yemi frightened.**_

"_**No of course not, master Zeek only harms the unworthy and so you are quite safe," smiled Opacho leading her away. Zeek was standing next to the burnt out fire, a little away from him three Shaman in black were standing before him.**_

"_**Master Zeek, you wanted me?" asked Yemi quietly.**_

"_**Yemi my dear there's no need for such formalities, if we are to work as one were are to be considered equals, you may just call me Zeek," he smiled at her calming her frayed nerves.**_

"_**This is one of my Shaman teams, Team Blackout. They have a fight today with another team. Your purpose is to use your power to help me and my followers win their matches and so today you will be doing so," explained Zeek.**_

"_**Yes Zeek, but um, the Shaman teams must be made of three, how can I be entered?" asked Yemi.**_

"_**You're not. You and Akuma will stand in the stands and you shall empower my followers with your energy, with those hooded robes you wore before no one will know who you are," replied Zeek.**_

"_**I'll do my best," said Yemi hoping she could fulfil this task but she'd never tried to do this kind of thing before. **_

_**Yoh too had had a match, he and Team Asakura had won and now we were just watching. Then we saw them Team Blackout.**_

"_**Morty what does your laptop's guide say about this team, they seem very powerful," asked Ana.**_

"_**It says they work for Zeek and are called Team Blackout because they love black," I replied.**_

"_**Well then we certainly are in for a show," decided Ana, but being me I didn't understand her comment.**_

_**Meanwhile on the roof of the stands of the arena Yemi and Akuma were hiding, hoping not to be seen.**_

"_**Akuma, I don't know what to do?" asked Yemi worried.**_

"_**It's a technique we've never truly practised but we can't help them directly by summoning our minions. Focus the energy of your amulet at Zeek's team, the energy will flow into them and make them tougher," replied Akuma.**_

"_**Won't that drain me," said Yemi frightened.**_

"_**Probably, you'll most likely need to rest after this match to recover the strength you'll give to them," explained Akuma.**_

"_**Well, I have no choice, so. Team Blackout receive the power of Darkness!" cried Yemi doing as Akuma had told her. Immediately she felt her strength leave her and had to struggle to keep the energy feed constant. On the battlefield we'd watched as at first Team Blackout seemed like nothing but then their ghosts became ten times more powerful soon completely wiping out the other team.**_

"_**How did they get so strong all of a sudden?" asked Ryu.**_

"_**Yemi," replied Ana, "Zeek hardly ever fights and when he does he wouldn't need her anyway, he's going to use Yemi to make sure all his teams win to ensure only those that follow him live."**_

"_**And what about those that don't follow Zeek?" asked Yoh but we were answers by dying screams on the battlefield.**_

"_**They'll become power for Yemi, remember when she drained you Yoh?" replied Ana, Yoh did remember and gulped.**_

"_**We have to stop this!" I cried out.**_

"_**How can we Morty, Yemi and Zeek are far too powerful on their own, but together, oh boy," replied Ryu.**_

"_**There is one way," said Faust who'd been very quiet till now.**_

"_**Please if it's one of your tricks I think we've heard enough," snubbed Trey rudely. Faust growled and left us.**_

"_**Trey what was that about," asked Yoh.**_

"_**Oh come on Yoh he's caused enough trouble, like his ideas will be of any use," replied Trey.**_

"_**I'm afraid I agree with Trey master Yoh, though it pains me Faust is the cause of Yemi's union with our great enemy," continued Ryu.**_

"_**Besides Yemi is not our responsibility and there is no way to claim her back anyway so lets go," said Ana leading the others away.**_

_**As I went to leave I saw Faust looking up towards the stand roof, he'd seen them even though we hadn't, I don't know why, maybe it was my undying hope we could get Yemi back, but I felt like maybe Faust did have an answer and even though what he'd done was wrong I wanted to know his plan and maybe I even wanted to help, I followed him as he left. On the roof Yemi was feeling the painful effects of giving her energy to three Shaman. Pain rushed through her whole body, she could barely move. Then Zeek appeared.**_

"_**Oh my, I thought this might happen, giving ones energy to another can be tiring. Here, I've brought some of the power from those Shaman Team Blackout defeated, my Fire Spirit ate their guardians but I thought you'd prefer human souls anyway," he smiled handing her a bottle. Inside three small wisps flew around trying to escape, Yemi happily allowed her body to take them if only to restore her strength and ease the pain.**_

"_**You see Yemi, I'm not going to torture you or anything, you scratch my back and I scratch yours," Zeek said taking the bottle and disappearing.**_

I finally caught up with Faust in the forest; he was sitting beside the lake looking rather sad, even Eliza couldn't make him smile.

"_**No Eliza it's not you, it's me. I truly feel bad for what's happened with Yemi and I want to make it right, I know of a way to save her but the others won't listen to me, and I don't think I can do it alone," he told her.**_

"_**Well there is one who is willing to listen," I said coming out from behind a tree.**_

"_**Morty?" asked Faust surprised that I of all people would want to hear his ideas.**_

"_**But only cause I care about Yemi and can't stand to see her with Zeek," I replied firmly, Faust smiled, "so what is your idea?"**_

"_**It was something Yoh said to me, if I couldn't defeat Yemi I had no business becoming her master because I couldn't protect her, Zeek has used the same trick I did and Yemi is his through willingness, well what if we turn the tables on Zeek and make Yemi think he can't protect her. I think the only way to undo this union is if Yemi challenges Zeek because she fears he can not take care of her," Faust replied.**_

"_**But Faust, this is Zeek we're talking about here," I said not convinced.**_

"_**I know so maybe there's another way," thought Faust.**_

"_**Like what? Zeek can always protect her, if her word is anything to go by he's proved that by saving her life, what could make her possibly want to challenge Zeek, and if she does wouldn't Zeek most likely destroy her, he's so powerful," I worried.**_

"_**I believe that Yemi can stand up to Zeek, and we would all be there to help her fight. As for the reason she'd fight, well, maybe if he were to threaten someone she cares about, Yoh, Ana, Trey, Ryu, she doesn't hate any of them I'm sure and if Zeek were to threaten her true friends then maybe she'd fight against him," replied Faust.**_

"_**None of them would go for it, Ana doesn't want us troubling ourselves with her fate anymore, Yoh's brave enough but no one believes that Yemi can be saved, or even that she wants to be," I told him, but just as I'd said this Akuma appeared.**_

"_**Yemi wants more than anything to be rid of this curse, now more than ever," he said in a solemn voice.**_

"_**Akuma, what are you doing here?" I asked.**_

"_**Yemi is resting with Zeek close by, I have come looking for help for her, and it looks as though you are to be the hero again Morty," he said to me.**_

"_**I'm not the only one looking for her freedom, Faust also," I said but Faust was walking away, he didn't want another confrontation with Akuma.**_

"_**Faust stop!" called Akuma.**_

"_**If you wish to butcher me I'd rather decline your offer, I'm going to save Yemi!" Faust shouted over his shoulder.**_

"_**Believe it or not it's your plan I've come to hear!" Akuma shouted back.**_

"_**Why are you interested? You hate me?" replied Faust returning.**_

"_**Because I love Yemi and any plan to save her from Zeek and this life of servitude is one I will follow no matter who thought it up," replied Akuma, Faust nodded in agreement. He understood that their rivalry and dislike of each other had to end if Yemi was to be saved.**_

"_**Yemi is Zeek's by willingness, Zeek has not defeated her and so he has not become fully qualified to be her master. If Yemi challenges him she can win her freedom, but to get her to challenge him Zeek will have to threaten someone Yemi cares about," recapped Faust.**_

"_**We can't think of anyone who fits the bill," I told Akuma.**_

"_**Well I can," he smiled.**_

"_**That's great who?" I asked and Faust smiled, he seemed to know too.**_

"_**Akuma that's brilliant, why didn't I think of that?" cried Faust.**_

"_**What? What? Think of who?" I urged they both smiled at me.**_

"_**It's simple Morty, you. You are Yemi's best friend, if Zeek threatens you she'll defend you," said Faust.**_

"_**What! Are you crazy? Put me in that sort of danger! I'm not a Shaman I can't defend myself if Yemi doesn't come!" I cried.**_

"_**Morty, Yemi will rescue you, you are the only human she's ever grown attached to, I know Yemi's heart and it's pure and true," replied Akuma but I was unsure.**_

"_**But I said all those horrid things to her when she joined Zeek, I can barely forgive myself for letting her go, how can she forgive me and not want me dead like how she wants every other human," I sighed sadly.**_

"_**Yemi does not truly want a lot of human's to die, only those that hurt her, like me," sighed Faust.**_

"_**Morty, you are Yemi's only hope, you can do it, your courage is still inside you, please," pleaded Akuma and really I couldn't say no, not when Yemi needed me.**_

"_**All right, but we have to tell Yoh and the others about it, I'm not going in alone, Akuma, watch over Yemi see she's ok," I said before leaving to find the others, but Faust lagged behind.**_

"_**Akuma!" called Faust as he was about to go, "The night Yemi joined Zeek, you could have told everyone my plan, true in the end Yemi told them, but why did you not take that revenge for yourself?"**_

"I knew the truth would come out Faust but it was not my place. And, well, when I saw you standing at the door though I was angry I felt the worry in your heart, I think you do care for her Faust and so maybe this chance will let you set what you've done right. But I had better be right about you for if I'm wrong and you hurt her again, I will kill you," replied Akuma leaving. Faust couldn't believe it; Akuma had given him a pass for now. Akuma had given him this chance to redeem himself instead of doing what he'd wanted to from the start and destroy him. Faust smiled relieved and returned to the house.

"Yoh! Ryu! Get in here!" I called from the living room when I got back.

"_**What is it Morty?" asked Yoh arriving.**_

"_**Where's the fire?" hurried Ryu, then Faust arrived.**_

"_**We've decided, we're going to get Yemi back," said Faust bravely.**_

"_**Faust did you hit your head my friend? Get Yemi back from Zeek? How could anyone accomplish such an impossible goal?" asked Ryu. Faust picked me up.**_

"_**With this, Morty, Yemi's one true friend, if Zeek attacks him Yemi will step in and fight Zeek and win back her freedom," smiled Faust.**_

"_**But you guys have all gotta be there too, Yemi's going to need help making sure she wins," I continued.**_

"_**You know, sounds like a complex idea that has absolutely no chance of working but just maybe you two are on to something here," smiled Yoh.**_

"_**We have to do it, Yemi needs us," I replied.**_

"_**Another crazy plot, I can't say I'm surprised Morty," came Ana's voice right on cue.**_

"_**But Ana…" I said.**_

"No buts Morty, this is getting ridiculous," she ranted.

"_**Ana please calm down, it's a good idea really," said Yoh.**_

"_**Yoh this isn't what you're here for, you're here to win the Shaman Tournament and become Shaman King, not to keep saving her when she gets into trouble. Yemi went with Zeek willingly, not by force, it's obvious he is who she wants to be with," explained Ana.**_

"_**No Ana, she went with him, to get away from me, after what I did to her," sighed Faust, "I have to do this to make it up to her, to tell her I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong and I just have to put it right. Yemi wouldn't be with Zeek if it was not for me."**_

"_**Wow, I didn't know Faust cared so much," said Trey in awe of Faust's humility.**_

"_**Ah, the magic of any woman is enough to make the heart strong and courageous, no danger can stand in the way of a plan created by the heart," rationalised Ryu as he always did.**_

"_**Then that settles it, using Morty as bait we're going to get Yemi back!" cried Yoh.**_

"_**Let's do this everyone!" cried Amedamaru.**_

"_**You guys get Len and the others and meet us in the square by the fountain," said Faust leaving with me.**_

"No, no! Stop it! Stop it!" cried Yemi thrashing around in her sleep.

"_**What's wrong with her?" Zeek asked Akuma worriedly.**_

"_**She's having a nightmare but I can't awaken her," replied Akuma, "I can't even get close with her thrashing like that." But then as Akuma looked back Yemi had rolled onto her front and though still sleeping was crying bitterly.**_

"_**Yemi, please you have to wake up now, tell me what's wrong," said Akuma placing his hand on her back.**_

"_**No, he killed him, why?" sobbed Yemi.**_

"_**Who killed who?" asked Zeek.**_

"_**Oh Faust," she continued.**_

"_**Faust?" asked Opacho.**_

"_**One of Yoh's circle of friends," growled Zeek.**_

"_**Yemi's often having dreams like this, visions of the future, but the only thing that could get her this upset is perhaps a vision of your death, after all that would make her disgraced and would ultimately kill her," explained Akuma.**_

"_**Faust is gonna kill Zeek?" squeaked Opacho.**_

"_**Not if I kill him first," raged Zeek disappearing.**_

_**Suddenly Yemi was awoken from her nightmare very violently; it was like she was thrown back into consciousness.**_

"_**Where? Oh Akuma!" she cried leaping into him.**_

"_**The vision again?" asked Akuma.**_

"_**Faust, oh Faust, I never should have gone with Zeek," she sobbed.**_

"_**It's alright, it's alright, we know," comforted Akuma.**_

"_**Its ok Yemi, Zeek's gone to get Faust first," smiled Opacho.**_

"_**What?" asked Yemi.**_

"_**We all heard your vision that this Faust was going to kill our beloved master but now thanks to your warning Zeek's going to kill him first," he explained.**_

"_**No!" shrieked Yemi standing. She looked around her and then ran off in the direction of Dobi Village.**_

"_**Yemi?" wondered Akuma.**_

"_**She must really like Master Zeek to be so worried about him that she's going to go help him," smiled Opacho.**_

"_**Then she'll need me, I'm not making the same mistake twice," replied Akuma vanishing.**_

_**In the square we were all assembled, I was really happy everyone wanted to save Yemi and I knew we were going to win.**_

"_**Just one thing, how are we going to lure Zeek here?" asked Jaco.**_

"_**Yeah how are we going to do that Faust?" I asked him. He looked at me and his face went sheet white.**_

"_**Weren't you going to tell me how we were going to do that?" he asked sheepishly.**_

"_**Ha typical," laughed Len.**_

"_**I wondered why he should suddenly want to go after Morty, with no prior provocation," continued Jun. But we didn't have to think long as Zeek suddenly appeared in the sky, he looked seriously angry.**_

"_**So it appears Yemi was right!" he shouted at us. We all looked at each other with no clue what he meant.**_

"_**You are Faust, the one planning an assassination attempt on my life!" he shouted again.**_

"_**How did Yemi know?" I wondered realising he knew our plan and we were all in trouble.**_

"_**Zeek please stop!" came a cry from Yemi arriving in the square.**_

"_**So you're awake now, I do hope your nightmare has not frightened you too badly, fear not Yemi I won't let you die, and since you're here you can help me dispose of this little assassin," smiled Zeek. Faust looked to Yemi wondering what was going on and Yemi soon couldn't bare to look at him.**_

"_**I can't, I don't want him to die," she squeaked so only Akuma could hear her.**_

"_**Why not Yemi, he's going to kill Zeek, isn't he? Think, that will kill you!" replied Akuma.**_

"_**Akuma, that's not…" she trailed off.**_

"_**Yemi!" called Faust, "I'm sorry Yemi, please I didn't mean to hurt you."**_

"_**Faust," sighed Yemi holding back her tears.**_

"_**Come on Yemi, let's get rid of him," smiled Zeek.**_

"_**I can't fight Faust but I can't defy Zeek either, what can I do?" thought Yemi.**_

_**Finally Yemi transformed and stood beside Zeek, I was crushed, I'd hoped Yemi would not fight us and now it looked like we were done for.**_

"_**Faust, I won't let this fight take place, leave now! You won't be harmed that way! Forget about me and leave!" shouted Yemi.**_

"_**Oh I see, that is why you want me dead? To get back your precious Yemi?" laughed Zeek.**_

"_**Yemi what are you doing?" asked Akuma.**_

"_**If I defeat him, my vision won't come true, but I don't want to fight him," replied Yemi.**_

"_**Zeek laugh now while you can, I promised her I'd keep her safe from you and that's what I'm going to do! Rise Eliza! Let's take care of this!" cried Faust.**_

"_**Faust no!" cried Yemi.**_

"_**So be it!" growled Zeek and his Fire spirit appeared.**_

"_**Yemi," sighed Akuma as he watched Yemi's eyes fill with fear over this oncoming fight but although she wanted to stop this she couldn't move, it was like her nightmare, she was standing there powerless to stop it from taking place.**_

"_**Eliza attack now!" cried Faust and he and Eliza began their assault. But Zeek's anger combined with the power of the Eternal Fire Spirit made it too hard for them to land an attack and when Zeek attacked the power was formidable. **_

"_**Yoh please you have to help him!" I cried to Yoh.**_

"_**No Morty, we can't defeat Zeek or Yemi will die, Faust has to stay strong and if his plan's right Yemi will step in, besides I think Faust has a better chance of getting her to attack than you would have done," replied Yoh so we had to continue watching worriedly.**_

"_**Yemi if this was your vision shouldn't you help Zeek?" asked Akuma.**_

"_**Faust," Yemi muttered. Despite the beating he was being given Faust wouldn't stop attacking.**_

"_**I won't let you have her Zeek, she deserves better, she deserves to be free, and if you use her to take over the world, you'll destroy it! The guilt of that will crush her! I won't let her be harmed anymore!" yelled Faust. Yemi listened to him and felt the tears in her eyes ages before they fell, just as Faust did.**_

"_**Faust!" I cried.**_

"_**Oh no!" cried Yoh.**_

"_**He's completely out of Furyoku this fight is done," explained Ana. Faust was lying on the ground badly hurt but alive.**_

"_**I won't stop till she's free," he struggled trying to power up.**_

"_**You were going to kill me? Ha! Pitiful! Still I might as well destroy you anyway," smiled Zeek.**_

"_**Yemi, were you wrong?" asked Akuma.**_

"_**No Akuma, you were, Zeek was never going to die, Faust was," said Yemi trying to hide her tears.**_

"_**Yemi, I'm sorry," struggled Faust.**_

"_**Spirit of Fire engulf his miserable corpse in flames!" ordered Zeek.**_

"_**Faust!" I cried.**_

"_**No!" Yemi finally shrieked before standing in the way of the flames and protecting Faust.**_

"_**Yemi what are you doing!" growled Zeek angrily.**_

"_**Zeek, my vision was that you would kill Faust not that he would kill you, my vision was I'd stand by and let that happen but I can't, I won't let you torch him!" shouted Yemi forcefully.**_

"_**But Yemi my dear you forget, you're mine, you can't stop me," smiled Zeek cockily.**_

"_**I was yours because I chose you, you have not defeated me! Only if you do so can I be truly yours so as of right now, I'm not part of your massacre the human population plan and I won't let you kill Faust! You want me Zeek! Come get me!" yelled Yemi.**_

"_**Yemi? You're protecting me?" questioned Faust.**_

"_**Hay what are friends for, I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd caused your death," she smiled at him still trying to hide how she'd cried for him. But Faust could see right through her usual acting and allowed himself to believe he'd been forgiven.**_

"_**Now go Faust, go back to Yoh and the others, and no matter what happens, this is my fight, you can't help me, but I promise, no matter what, I won't end up his guardian," Yemi told him and Faust returned to us.**_

"_**Faust are you ok?" I asked him.**_

"_**You were very brave my friend," said Ryu sounding astounded.**_

"_**You shouldn't stand, you should rest, here, sit here," said Jun worriedly and Faust did so.**_

"_**Well, I guess even I have to admit you were, well, brave, but Zeek would have torched you for sure if Yemi had not saved your hide," said Len in his usual stuck up way.**_

"_**Thanks Len, I'm glad you were worried about me too," smiled Faust seeing through his acting as well.**_

"_**Why you! I wasn't worried!" shouted Len crazily.**_

"_**Be quiet!" shouted Ana, "It's begun."**_

"_**Yemi you are being foolish, if you fight me you are sure to lose, then I'll have you kill Faust, your resistance is meaningless," smiled Zeek cockily.**_

"_**Zeek, this fight, I won't lose. Akuma let's finish this!" cried Yemi and Akuma returned to her side.**_

"_**If I must defeat you then, I suppose I must," shrugged Zeek, "Fire Spirit attack Yemi!" As the hand of the spirit thrust towards her it became entangled in Yemi's bind.**_

"_**Demons rise!" cried Akuma and their minions appeared and surrounded Zeek.**_

"_**Akuma, take care of the Fire Spirit, I'll take Zeek," said Yemi joining her demons around him. The Spirit was still trying to get free as Akuma began attacking it and being held still made it a lot easier for Akuma.**_

"_**Guy's look, Yemi's stopped that thing dead in its tracks and has Zeek completely out numbered!" cried Trey.**_

"_**I know there's a joke here somewhere," struggled Jaco.**_

"_**Can it Jaco, and don't anybody get their hopes up, Yemi may be winning now but Zeek is still much stronger than her," said Ana rather pessimistically.**_

"_**I don't agree, Zeek may have physical advantage but Yemi's heart is stronger than anything on this planet, she'll win, I know it," defended Faust.**_

"_**Yeah Ana Faust's right, I just wish we could help her," I agreed.**_

"_**But Yemi told us not to," said Trey.**_

"_**I don't know about you guys but I do not think this is one time we should do as we're told," replied Ryu.**_

"_**No we can't help her, not this time," said Yoh.**_

"_**Yoh's right! Yemi has to defeat him on her own, it's the only way this can work, she can't have any unfair advantage in an official match as this. This is for her freedom, her life," agreed Len.**_

"_**But Len, you totally creamed her cause you had the help of Jun and the Hunter Spirits," replied Trey.**_

"_**I didn't realise how wrong that was at the time. Yemi's pride means she will accept help from no one and she wouldn't be happy if she won with our help, her job unlike ours isn't to kill Zeek, she just wants to make sure he can't challenge her again," explained Len. I looked up to where they were all fighting, Akuma had the spirit distracted whist Yemi and the demons fought Zeek.**_

"_**Yemi, please Yemi, you've got to win," I thought, maybe even prayed.**_

_**After a while Zeek got through her Demons and then there was just the two of them. As they stared at each other an almighty thud filled the air. The Fire Spirit was free and had thrashed Akuma right into the ground, now it was coming back for Yemi.**_

"_**It's over Yemi, you're demon can't help you and we both know you're powerless without him, that was why I had to save your life, and this is how you repay me? Surrender and you won't need to suffer any pain," he said to her.**_

"_**Akuma," thought Yemi, "I won't give up Zeek! You hear me! Never! Dark Bind!" she cried but as the vines shot out of the ground Zeek flew forwards missing them all and landing a hard attack on Yemi. She recovered but was shaken her Bind had not stopped him.**_

"_**Enough of this Yemi," urged Zeek but this just angered her further.**_

"_**Amulet Blast! Ring of Death!" she cried but Zeek batted away her Amulet's power and was shielded by his Spirit. Then Akuma came back, he was ok.**_

"_**Akuma!" she cried.**_

"_**I'm fine, let's finish this now if you use all your power in one attack and we follow up with the Demon Strike, I know he'll be gone," coached Akuma.**_

"_**Right!" said Yemi.**_

_**Yemi's amulet began to glow brightly until a black vortex began to swirl into it, Yemi was summoning strength from everything around her and it was being sucked into the Amulet.**_

"_**Everyone, we can't help her directly but if we offer our strength to her vortex then maybe she can just win this," said Faust standing.**_

"_**Right," said Yoh.**_

"_**We will help too," said Ryu.**_

"_**Us too," said Jun.**_

"_**I'll try," I said.**_

"_**And me," said Jaco seriously.**_

"_**Ana?" asked Yoh, Ana nodded. We stood in a circle; hands joined, and focused all our energy into the middle of it. Yemi looked down and saw us.**_

"_**My friends, thank you, this I will accept," she thought trying to power up further. Our energy became a light ball in the middle, which finally flew into the vortex fully powering her up.**_

"_**Zeek I'll finish this now! Be gone with the power of the Third Realm Strike!" she screamed allowing the Dark Power loose. Yemi and Zeek were both engulfed in darkness their cries piercing all of the sky. Finally the sky returned to normal, Yemi was gone but Zeek was knelt on the floor, his Spirit gone and he was in pain.**_

"_**Yemi! Yemi!" I cried frantically. Then Zeek stood and began to walk away.**_

"_**I'll have you know Yemi didn't defeat me, but she's of no use to me now anyway," he said as he vanished.**_

"_**No use?" asked Ryu.**_

"_**What does that mean?" asked Trey.**_

"_**Where, where is she? Yemi!" I called for her. We split up to find her, where could she have gone I was so worried.**_

"_**Yemi! Akuma!" I cried out. Then by the fountain I found them, but it was not a welcome sight. Akuma had her upper body cradled in his arms; she was bleeding all over and barely moving.**_

"_**Yemi! No!" I cried running to her, I got there, her eyes were so faded as she looked at me, she had something in her fist but wouldn't reveal it.**_

"_**Yemi, Akuma, what happened?" I asked worried.**_

"_**The Third Realm Strike, I, I can't believe you used it, you knew," said Akuma his voice breaking.**_

"_**I promised I would not be his Caller, now I can never be," she replied her voice dry and course.**_

"_**No, Yemi, you, you can't be dying," I said kneeling beside her beginning to cry.**_

"_**Yemi!" came Faust's voice, he'd found us also, "Oh Yemi no, what have I done to you?" he cried coming also to her side.**_

"_**Faust, I stopped my vision, you're alive," she smiled before coughing.**_

"_**No, I can't lose you too," said Faust sadly.**_

"_**Why is this happening Akuma?" I asked him between tears. Finally Yemi opened her hand, inside was her amulet, destroyed. This sight even made Faust cry, not just me.**_

"_**That attack, the full force of the Third Realm was released through her and the amulet. Only Yemi, the queen of the Third Realm could unleash it, but we knew if she ever did, Yemi would die, her human body can't take that amount of power and neither can the amulet," explained Akuma.**_

"_**I had to do it, to save you Faust, Zeek could not be beaten without it and even now I feel he still lives, I have not finished him, I'm sorry, I did all I could, but now, I'll be free," she started sobbing letting go of the fragments of the amulet as she did.**_

"_**Yemi, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," sobbed Faust.**_

"_**Faust, it's ok, I forgave you, I, I, like you Faust, I really like you. Maybe, one day, I would have been your Caller, staying with you would have been such a happy feeling for me," Yemi tried to smile.**_

_**She grasped his clothes and Akuma helped her into his arms instead.**_

"_**Faust, I love Akuma but for the past few days, I found a human to love, a human who had a heart to love me, for me. I hope one day you can bring Eliza to life again so you can be with her, if you treat her as you have treated me then, she wants to be with you more than anything, whether you win the tournament or not, never let go of your heart, never stop trying to bring her back, keep that dream alive, and even if you fail be comforted by the thought that in death she waits for you. Do not worry for me, I will return to my realm, now, Akuma beside me, I will remember you and Morty and everyone else, even Len as my wonderful friends. Thank you Faust, for everything. Morty, don't you give up either, don't let my death hinder your work to help Yoh, he needs a friend like you, we all do, thank you Morty," said Yemi fading further.**_

"_**Yemi you shouldn't talk anymore, save your strength," I said to her hoping against all hope she'd live.**_

"_**I'm so happy, to have known you…" she trailed off as her eyes closed for the final time. The amulet on the ground melted away and that was when we knew the awful truth. Faust began to cry again holding her closer to his body and then the others arrived.**_

"_**What's?" asked Jaco as they came closer but Yoh stopped them.**_

"_**We're too late," he said. Akuma took Yemi back from Faust and stood up with her body draped over his arms.**_

"_**No that can't be, this is wrong, it's not happening!" yelled Len not wanting to believe it.**_

"_**Yemi, she, she," stuttered Ryu.**_

"_**She's," gasped Trey.**_

"_**She's dead," said Ana's voice. But it wasn't a voice that said let's get back to training it was a voice that even though she was hiding her face told of her own grief.**_

"_**I can't believe it, she was the only one who'd laugh at me," sighed Jaco sorrowfully.**_

"_**I won't believe it!" shouted Len but the breaks in his voice let everyone know he was upset. I went up to the others and then hugged Yoh and cried again.**_

"_**It's all right Morty, this time it's ok to cry," he told me.**_

"_**Yemi, my beautiful Yemi," thought Akuma kissing the cold lips of his dead love he knew he had to be strong right now and tell them what now would happen in order that they would no longer grieve.**_

"_**Akuma, I'm so sorry for your loss man, we wanted to help her, but we knew she wanted to do it alone," explained Yoh.**_

"_**Yoh you and your friends did help Yemi. The Third Realm Strike could only be used because her heart had filled it's hole and was strong, you all gave her that strength. You must not grieve for her, Yemi may no longer be here in this Realm but she has returned to our Realm, the Third Realm. She is the Queen of the Third Realm and I am the overlord. Still it hurts me to see her human beauty destroyed after fifty years of growing used to it, but it will be good to see home again. Yemi is finally free of the pain her human heart caused her, free of the curse upon her kind and she returns in triumph as a Caller with no master, she was never truly defeated. So even though Yemi is gone, remember how you all were her friends, the friends she'd never had before, think of where she is now and know she is happy there, she takes back with her to the Realm all the experiences and knowledge she gained here, we thank you for that also," he explained to us.**_

"_**So you're going back too?" asked Ryu.**_

"_**Yes, The Third Realm is my home and my Yemi is there, I will always go where my love is," he smiled at us. I'd stopped crying having listened to him now.**_

"_**Akuma, please give Yemi a message, tell her Morty says he's going to do everything she told him, tell her I miss her but I'm happy she's finally free," I said to him.**_

"_**I will Morty," he smiled, "Yoh, Trey, Ryu, Morty, Jaco, Len, Jun, Ana, goodbye." He vanished then taking Yemi's body with him. **_

_**Yoh and the others began to leave but I realised Faust had not moved from the spot where he'd knelt beside her, I went to him, he obviously needed comforting too.**_

"_**Faust," I said as I went to him.**_

"_**Morty?" he said turning to me, he'd stopped crying too but was still very sad.**_

"_**I, I can't help thinking I killed her Morty," he told me.**_

"_**But you didn't Faust, it was that Third Realm Strike thing that killed her," I replied.**_

"_**But she wouldn't have used it if she hadn't of had to protect me, and that only happened because she was with Zeek and that happened because of me too, this was the result of a chain of a events sprouting from me, and I can't get rid of the guilt," explained Faust.**_

"_**But Faust that's impossible," I said.**_

"_**What?" he asked.**_

"_**Sure you want to get rid of the guilt, but it doesn't go away. You're not the only one feeling guilty over this. Len feels guilty over how he treated her in the past, Yoh feels guilty he couldn't be the hero and save her, Ana feels guilty because Yemi never knew how much Ana cared about her, even I feel guilty, I feel I should have been there for her to turn to and I wasn't, some friend huh? But you see we all feel guilty but we cope with it by remembering how happy we all made her too, how we did help her and how Yemi counted us all as friends, the memories of the good times will always blot out the memories of our mistakes," I explained to him and Faust smiled at me.**_

"_**You're a good friend Morty," he said standing.**_

"_**That's what Yemi used to say," I smiled.**_

"_**And you're right too, thanks," he thanked me.**_

"_**Come on let's go have dinner with the gang," I offered.**_

"_**I'll be along in a minuet," he said and I rushed off.**_

"_**Faust," came a voice from behind him. As he turned Akuma was standing there.**_

"_**Oh it's you? I'm sorry for what happened to Yemi," said Faust.**_

"_**Stop apologising Faust," he smiled.**_

"_**Huh? I thought you'd hate me more than ever now?" replied Faust.**_

"_**Faust at first I didn't trust you because I was jealous of what Yemi thought of you, I said you weren't true and you replied that your heart was very true. I didn't believe you but I've come to realise you were telling the truth, you are true and I want you to know that I'm sorry for doubting you," explained Akuma.**_

"_**Umm thank you?" said Faust confused.**_

"_**Akuma," giggled another voice, "tell him why we're really here."**_

"_**Y, Yemi," stuttered Faust and Yemi also appeared. She was in demon form, I guess forever now. She giggled again and smiled at him.**_

"_**Hi Faust, I just wanted to show you I was ok, the Third Realm's great I can't believe how much I've missed it here, our palace is so huge," smiled Yemi happily.**_

"_**Yemi, I'm so glad you're ok," cried Faust.**_

"_**Faust like I said don't feel guilty over me returning where I belong. I'm happy here, good luck in the tournament and Faust, if you meet Zeek in the tournament do me a favour and first tell him I said hi and then trounce him," she giggled.**_

"_**I promise Yemi," smiled Faust.**_

"_**Goodbye Faust, I'll never forget you," she told him as she and Akuma vanished forever. Faust smiled and then looked at his feet, a dark jewel had been left there, a gift from Yemi. **_

_**After that we all went back to training and fighting in the Shaman matches but we had new strength in our hearts, strength given to us by our memory of our friend Yemi and her courageous heart. I'll miss Yemi terribly but when I think of the good times we shared and how happy she was even at the end as she lay dying in Faust's arms I know her life wasn't in vain and with her help I know one of my friends will win the Shaman Tournament, I hope it's Yoh but I think Faust might have the edge, but you can never tell with Shaman, that's why I'm so glad to be a part of this. And I'm very glad I was able to know Yemi so well. Goodbye Yemi, we're never going to forget you either.**_


End file.
